Phil Collins discography
English musician Phil Collins has released 8 studio albums, 1 live album, 3 compilation albums, 45 singles, 16 video albums, 38 music videos, 2 soundtrack albums, 2 box sets, and 1 remix album. A Grammy and Academy Award-winning solo artist, Collins has sold more than 34.5 million albums in the United States, and 150 million records worldwide. Collins' first solo album, Face Value, was released in the United Kingdom in February 1981 and reached number one in the United Kingdom, Canada, and Sweden. It was also certified 5-times Platinum by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI). The album's lead single "In the Air Tonight" reached number one in Austria, Germany, Ireland, New Zealand, Sweden, and Switzerland. His second album, Hello, I Must Be Going!, was released in 1982 and included the UK number one "You Can't Hurry Love", which also topped the charts in Ireland and the Netherlands. The album went number one in Canada while peaking at number two in the UK and receiving a triple-platinum certification from the BPI. In 1984 Collins recorded "Against All Odds"; the ballad shot to number one on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and number two in the UK. He also performed a duet with Philip Bailey, "Easy Lover", which reached number two in the US and spent four weeks at number one in the UK. In 1984 Collins participated in Bob Geldof's Band Aid charity project, and played drums in the Band Aid single "Do They Know It's Christmas?". In early 1985, Collins released his third album, No Jacket Required, which contained the hits "Sussudio" and "One More Night". He also recorded the song "Separate Lives", a duet with Marilyn Martin that reached number one in the US. No Jacket Required debuted at number one in the US and UK; it is the best-selling album of his career and has been certified Diamond in the US for sales over 10 million and six-times platinum in the UK. In 1988 Collins contributed songs to the soundtrack of the movie Buster, in which he also starred: "Two Hearts", and a cover of "A Groovy Kind of Love", the latter of which became a UK and US number one. In 1989 Collins produced another successful album, ...But Seriously, featuring the anti-homelessness anthem "Another Day in Paradise", which peaked at number one in the US and number two in the UK. A live album, Serious Hits... Live! followed in 1990. Collins' fifth album, Both Sides, was released in November 1993; although it was less successful than his previous albums and produced only one UK top-ten single, the album still reached number one in the UK. His next album, Dance into the Light, was released in 1996 and was even less successful, peaking at number four in the UK and was only certified silver. A greatest hits compilation, ...Hits, was released in 1998 and was successful, returning Collins to UK number one and multi-platinum status in the UK and US. The album's sole new track was a cover of the Cyndi Lauper hit "True Colors". Collins also wrote and performed songs for the Disney animated films Tarzan (1999) and Brother Bear (2003). Testify, Collins' seventh studio album, was released in 2002. It was a success in Europe, peaking at number fifteen in the UK and within the top five in Austria, Germany and the Netherlands. After the release of Testify, Collins announced that he was going into semi-retirement, and released two compilation albums in 2004, The Platinum Collection and Love Songs: A Compilation... Old and New. In September 2010, Collins released his eighth studio album, Going Back, after which he went into a 4-year retirement, before returning to the music industry in October 2015. By 2016, Collins remastered and reiussed all his studio albums and released his third compilation album, The Singles. Albums Studio albums Live albums Compilation albums Box sets Soundtrack albums Remix albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Videos Video albums Music videos Other appearances See also *Phil Collins *The Phil Collins Big Band *Touring and studio musicians of Phil Collins *Awards and nominations *Genesis discography References ;General * |accessdate = 2 September 2009}} ;Specific External links * *Phil Collins at Musicbrainz Discography Category:Rock music discographies Category:Discographies of British artists Category:Pop music discographies